These Days
by LittleVala
Summary: Songfic. ValaDaniel. Character Death involved. Set at the end of the Ori war. Most likely AU. R&R. Love.


Name: These Days Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer: I don't own these kids. Nope, they belong to MGM. **

**A/N: SAVE STARGATE. It's been cancelled. WATCH IT on sci-fi! Every Friday night at 9! P.S.-Reviews are lovely, please do it? Love.**

_These days came faster than anyone could know_ He had brought her body back through the Stargate to give her a proper burial. He had killed the thing Vala called a daughter. If she was alive, he knew she would never forgive him but it had to be done. He had spoken at the funeral, not that he wanted to. The tears stung his battered face. It wasn't something he wanted everyone from the SGC to see, but the tears had fought their way past his own defenses. That was a month ago.   
_These days keep getting harder, why did you have to go?_ He departed the graveyard quickly after the funeral. He didn't talk to anyone; he just wanted to be alone. He wanted to be alone so he could deal with this his own way. Everyone has a different way of dealing with death, but this was the harshest death he'd ever gone through. After Sha're died he was angry with Teal'c, but not himself. When his Parent's had died he was angry with them, but not himself. But when Vala died, he wasn't angry with her, he was angry with himself. He was angry at himself because he hadn't been there to protect her.   
_'Cause underneath this face, these are much darker days_ Sure during the month at the SGC he kept smiling and playing it off like he had gotten over the fact that she was gone, but get real, he was broken. Sam could tell, but she was the only one to see through his façade. Of course Jack could too, just talking over the phone, Jack knew.

_You woke up in another world,_ Daniel dearly hoped that she had ascended, but it was most unlikely. The few good deeds she had done, was it enough to counter the fact that she had done so many wrongs. Of course about 10 years of those wrong deeds weren't her fault. Her stepmother Adria, and offered Vala up to the god Quetesh as a new host, just so the other girls in the family would be saved. Vala had told him about her past, once she had settled into the SGC lifestyle once again.   
_I never would have dreamed of this_ He didn't really ever think Vala could die. Each time before that she had died she had always come back to life, or just played dead. Why should this time be any different? Why hadn't she descended already? This had never been in any of his dreams before. No he had always dreamed of them have a house, and front lawn littered with children's toys, and a swimming pool in the back yard full of kids.   
_You showed me how to live each day_ With he gone…he didn't know how to live anymore. She had shown him how to be human, and not some worm stuck in an ancient dusty tome. No, she had brightened up his day just with that bright grinning smile, no matter how mischievous it was. Now she was gone, and the days had darkened, but were slowly beginning to brighten.   
_The only thing I want to say is  
Goodbye, Goodbye_ Two months now. He still hadn't visited the graveyard where they buried her. He still held so much pain in. He couldn't bare the sight of the tombstone that marked her place of where she now layed to rest. It wasn't easy for the team either. She was the glue that kept them together. She was the peppy, spunky, and kid like feature that brought smiles to the faces of the team members. Rare occasion did they smile so heartedly as they once had.   
_These days are brighter now that I understand _ _Your life had purpose, It made me who I am _ _Never without faith, you gave unending grace_ He began to understand now. Why she had left him. It was her time, the deaths she had escaped before had caught up to her. Karma, as Cameron so easily put it. But was that fair when it was all Quetesh's fault? No it wasn't not at all. She was so full of life, and in one split second she was ripped away, to be left pale and lifeless. Daniel thought about these things as he drove to the graveyard. There were 12 red roses next to him in the passenger seat.

_You woke up in another world._ He drifted back to his earlier thoughts about a month ago, something that had nagged him endlessly. He still hoped endlessly that she was in the heavens with the other ancients. Most likely bored, out of her mind, but that was Vala in a nutshell. If she wasn't bored she was, arguing with him, if she wasn't arguing with him, she was off torturing some helpless airman…and the occasional airwoman, and if it wasn't torture it was saving the world from her daughter Adria.   
_I never would have dreamed of this_ He then thought back to the dreams he had planned. When the war between the Ori and the Tau'ri were over he was going to ask her to marry him. But the war was over and she was nowhere to be found. His dreams, and hopes had been slain and layed to rest under 6 feet of earth.   
_You showed me how to live each day_ He missed her more then he could ever imagine. As he came to her grave, roses in his hand, he stopped and went rigid. He wasn't going to cry. He was an adult man; he could be like Jack and not cry. But it was hard to try and hold them back when she wasn't there to help him out. She had given him wings to fly, but as soon as he got to the heavens they were clipped and he tumbled back down to earth. To wait another day to see the creator of his lifted winged spirit.   
_The only thing i want to say is  
Goodbye, Goodbye_ "I wrote down some things I wanted to say to you, but now I'm not so sure it'll be enough." He choked back a sob, and fell to his knees in front of the tombstone. He wasn't wearing his glasses, that as a good thing. He wouldn't have to take them off. "Oh god Vala, why?"

_How could you have ever known  
You'd leave me here all alone_ "How could you. You left me here, to wallow in my pain alone. WHY!" she shouted at the gray stone in front of him. The tears streaming down his face. "You'll be happy to know, that you can torture me even in you death." He lowered his voice to a whisper. Pausing to sob. The flowers slipped away out of his hand, landing on the green grass beside him. It was a deafening thud.   
_With all you made and all you saved  
The only thing I want to say is Goodbye, Goodbye_ "You did so much for earth. A planet that didn't even really except you for what you were. I'm sorry we're such a stupid race. Why we couldn't see what you did to us was good, is a mystery. You saved us from her, from the Ori. Your death was a good death, I…I just wish I could've have been there to say goodbye."   
_You woke up in another world,  
I never would have dreamed of this_ "I hope they ascended you. You deserve it after what you did for us. They should at least do that since they didn't help us out. Everyone misses you…a lot. So when you get bored up there, just remember us down here, the ones that care and miss you." His hand went into his pocket and he pulled out a black box. "I was going to give you this after the war, but you died so I couldn't" he dug a little whole, and buried it. "Something to remember me by."   
_You showed me how to live each day  
The only thing i want to say is  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

"I want you back. So just descend already. By the way I'll love you until the last of these roses die, which will be forever, because there's a fake one in there. Goodbye Vala." Daniel, sniffed back into his manly stance, and wiped his eyes, attempting to wipe away all traces of his tears. He turned around and started walked away. A light glow formed around the tombstone of Vala's and as if something etched it into the stone by magic under her name and a quote from Daniel, the words I DO appeared. Vala appeared in the light, and waved goodbye to Daniel's back. "Goodbye My Daniel." She whispered, and disappeared into the crisp cold wind that whisked her away.


End file.
